Holden se cambia
by cuadrado de la muerte
Summary: .


Pasaron dos años desde que salí de ese maldito agujero en el cual me encontraba descansando, luego de aquella navidad. ¡Jo! ¡Qué jodido era ese lugar! Pero por fin era libre nuevamente. Mis padres, a pesar de todo, seguían siendo los mismos cabrones de siempre, sin importarles mi estado, decidieron que yo debía seguir estudiando, venga, ¿les parece que después de todo lo pasado aquella temporada me quedaban ganas de volver a pisar algún colegio en lo que quedaba de mi vida? De todos modos, ellos lo hacían porque creían que estaban haciendo lo correcto para mi ¿no es así? Como a todos los padres, les agarra la preocupación sobre el futuro de sus purretes y todas esas cosas de ellos que a mí me revientan.

Creo que no es correcto que les cuente datos biográficos sobre mis padres, así que sigamos con lo sucedido aquella mañana. Mis padres (ya firmes con su decisión de meterme en alguna maldita institución otra temporada completa) estaban como cabras buscándome lugar donde estudiar. Por las cercanías ya ninguna escuela me iba a aceptar porque en este barrio donde hasta las paredes hablan ya se había corrido la bola de mis desventuras de aquel año luego de pencey, así que si quería continuar con mis estudios, mis padres deberían mandarme a algún país ajeno.

Ya casi empezaba el ciclo escolar, yo estaba moliéndome las uñas a dentelladas de los nervios, deseando que no encontraran un colegio, pero esa mañana, phoebe fue a buscar las correspondencias como lo hacia todas las mañanas, y casi a gritos entro atravesando las cortinas de mi habitación para darme la nueva, tenía un sobre en la mano que llevaba impreso un escudo de armas, estaba la mar de bien, me encantan todos esos chismes, reconozco que es una tontería de niños, pero me resultaban más que simpáticos. Este escudo tenía cuatro animales: _Un león, una serpiente, un tapir y un cuervo_, y sobre él, tenía en letras doradas, la inscripción _"howarts", _una escuela al este de Inglaterra, aceptándome para que inicie este año allí ¡Jo! ¡No me arruino unas geniales vacaciones esa carta! Lo curioso que mi padre menciono, fue que nunca envió una solicitud a "howarts", pero sin embargo, me habían aceptado, y según ellos, debía ir.

Si, sin ser esperado, lamentablemente el día de inicio de clases había llegado, por lo menos no esperado por mí, porque los muy desconsiderados de mis padres parecían haber deseado este momento más que a el día de su boda.

Algo extraño pasó en la estación, algo que parecía salido de esos cuentos que leen los niños, donde la gente puede volar y todas esas cosas que los pequeños se creen; la entrada a mi andén no existía, en donde supuestamente debía estar mi anden, había un sólido muro de ladrillos, mis padres pensaban que estaba inventando todo ese cuento para perderme el tren y no ir, y me pidieron reiteradamente que dejase de hacerme el indio, cuando les mostré que la carta decía "plataforma 9¾" ellos cayeron en la misma sorpresa que yo.

Esperamos a que se acercase alguien de la estación, pero nunca nadie llegaba, nadie parecía querer ir al mismo andén que yo, mis padres comenzaron a preguntarse si nos habían timado, y todo lo de _Howarts_ era una broma de mal gusto.

Hasta que vimos a una persona acercarse a nosotros, y al ver nuestra cara de desconcertados nos pregunto – Van a howarts? – el hombre tenía un aspecto extraño, era demasiado alto, y extremadamente delgado, de un pelo colorado, demasiado colorado, venia con una chica que parecía ser su hermana mejor, ella me hiso acordar a una novia que tuve en primaria, se llama Delfina, la conocí un verano, una tarde que nos fuimos a pasar el rato a la casa de unos amigos de mi padre, la niña estaba escondida en su pieza porque tenía mucha vergüenza de estar con chicos, pero yo sin embargo quería conocerla, y jugábamos a la estatua, ella se caía siempre cuando le tocaba la figura del cisne, me gustaría verla y preguntarle muchas cosas.

Bueno, les decía, el chico nos pregunto si nos dirigíamos a la escuela howarts, y cuando nosotros asentimos, nos dijo que lo sigamos, el chico era la mar de tranquilo, se le notaba en su vos, no pronuncio una palabra que sonara intranquila. Pero de repente, él y su hermana, atraviesan el muro que estaba entre las estaciones nueve y diez, como si en lugar de un muro hubiese una puerta, era increíble, no lo podía creer, pasaron cinco minutos, y yo y mis padres nos quedamos como tontos mirando la pared, totalmente sorprendidos por lo que acabábamos de vivir, un tío acababa de traspasar una pared de ladrillos delante de nuestras narices, algo de no creer.

Pasado un rato, la cabeza del muchacho se asomo por la estructura, y mi madre casi se infarta del susto, uno no ve todos los días la cabeza de un tío colgada en una pared. El dijo – vengan, síganme, no tengan miedo, no es una pared de verdad – y dicho eso, volvió a sumergir la cabeza.

Nos miramos un rato con mis padres, tome mi mochila, y me decidí a traspasar ese muro. Increíble, estaba del otro lado, estaba en una estación completamente nueva, que demonios estaba pasando en ese lugar, esta nueva zona, estaba habitado por muchísima gente rara, con gorros altos que terminaban en punta, y usaban túnicas de lo más extrañas, debía ser el uniforme de ese colegio.

El viaje fue de lo más largo, me senté en el primer compartimiento que encontré vacio, esto paso recién en el quinto vagón, ya que los cuatro primeros estaban colmados de esas extrañas personas, lo que era más extraño que ellos, era que me miraban a mí, como si el extraño fuera yo, como si fuera de lo más normal andar por todo el mundo con una bata negra y llevar una lechuza al colegio.

Por lo bajo, escuchaba algunas cosas que ellos decían como – has visto a ese muggle? – o – que hace este muggle en el expreso a _howarts_? – me estaban haciendo sentir la mar de incomodo, imagínense, mas de doscientos adolecentes vestidos como mi abuelo, con la vista fija en mi, susurrando valla uno a saber que gilipollada por lo bajo.

Al llegar al colegio, me lleve mi tercera sorpresa, no era lo que se dice una escuela, era un verdadero castillo medieval, tenía más de catorce pisos a primera vista, y estaba construido sobre unos riscos en el medio del mar británico, creo que en todo lo que queda de mi vida, me pasara algo como lo que me paso este día, de estar tres años acostado en una camilla, paso a estar parado en frente de un castillo, rodeado de locos con batones de colores, en el medio de la nada misma.

Nos llevaron a todos a un enorme salón que a su vez hacia de comedor, con cuatro largas mesas, y cuando digo largas, quiero decir muy largas, prácticamente tenían más de diez metros cada tablón. El techo estaba adornado por banderines verdes y planteados; rojos y dorados; amarillos y azules; y gris y beige, cada banderín, tenía un animal que había aparecido en el escudo de armas que estaba en aquel sobre, este detalle me había fascinado. Y en el fondo del salón, algunas figuras sentadas en sillas gigantes, que apenas se distinguían.

El tío colorado me conto que para nosotros los nuevos, había un recibimiento especial, donde te hacían sentar al frente de todos, y ponerte un viejo sombrero, _"que grita el nombre de la casa que perteneces según tus pensamientos"._

Así fue, los tíos iban pasando uno por uno, y en el momento que se ponían ese sombrero hecho girones, se escuchaba una vos ronca que decía "Griffindor";"Slitherin";"Hafelpuf"; Reavenclaw" según el muchacho que se lo pusiese.

Una mujer anciana, que debía tener unos sesenta años, dijo en vos alta – Holden Caufield – y el colorado, que me conto que se llamaba _Ron, _me dijo que debía ir a sentarme y colocarme el sombrero. Eso fue lo que hice, cuando estoy por sentarme en la silla, saludo a las personas sentadas en el fondo que seguramente eran los directivos de _Howarts, _y cuando paso la vista sobre la fila de ellos, noto una gran irregularidad, al lado de la mujer que grito mi nombre, se encontraba nadie más que el viejo Spencer. ¡Jo! ¡No era un día de lo más loco este!

Lo mire de forma que él se diera cuenta de mi sorpresa al verlo aquí, y la anciana mujer busco su mirada como pidiéndole una explicación. Deje pasar esta situación, y me senté en la silla de madera colocándome el sombrero, de cerca, se le notaba que las rajaduras que tenia, tenían la forma de una cara. Una vez puesto, me di cuenta de que la vos ronca que se escuchaba, salía del sombrero. Si, el sombrero me estaba hablando – Haber, uumh, que tenemos aquí, este muchacho es demasiado bueno para un Slitherin, pero es demasiado malo para un Hafelpuf, no creo que se merezca estar en Griffindor, así que lo pondremos en Reavenclaw – y cuando dijo Reavenclaw, alzo la vos de manera increíble, casi ningún alma en el salón se perdió de escuchar la noticia.

Me dijeron a Reavenclaw van los mas astutos, los que con las mentiras se dan maña, este año me parece que será uno de los mejores de mi vida, con un montón de gente como yo. Por ahora, estoy a la espera de alguna sorpresa mas que me espere este extraño lugar.


End file.
